Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4k+3(-2k-2)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4k + {3(}\gray{-2k-2}{)} $ $ 4k {-6k-6} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {4k - 6k} - 6$ $ {-2k} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-2k-6$